


Pluto: I was running around, yet you forget me

by Themoonhidingthechild



Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by a Bangtan Boys | BTS Song, Past Relationship(s), Song: 134340 (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themoonhidingthechild/pseuds/Themoonhidingthechild
Summary: If the warm us have getting colder, should I left just like Pluto?A song fiction from BTS 13430 song, sympathizing Pluto being exclude as a planet after years being together.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Pluto: I was running around, yet you forget me

**Author's Note:**

> Pluto (134340)  
> is a dwarf planet beyond the orbit of Neptune  
> Since 2006, Pluto isn't considered a planet anymore.
> 
> If Pluto be personified, how will it feels?

_ I still revolve around you _

_ I missed you, I lost you _

_ I’m just going in circles _

Eris reaches and turns off the song. Refused to say that the song irks her out. She corrects herself; she needs a silent drive to relax her mind. It's been long she got time for a quite unhectic schedule. She remembers the chat of her groups of friends when she told them she received the invitation.

“Do you guys get invited to my ex wedding?”

“Oh my god, Eris also got invited to his wedding guys.”

“Oh my god, she calls it ‘my ex’ herself guys.”

“Of course we’re invited.”

“All of us will come.”

“You should come too.”

“But isn’t coming to your ex's wedding will be awkward?”

“Damn. I forgot.”

“But Eris broke up in a good term wasn’t it?”

“It’s okay if you choose not to come,”

“Don’t worry. If you guys come, I’ll also come.” She ended the chat group.

She ignored the fact of how they have been invited before her, or not informing her. She is just glad she will meet again together with her groupies after a long time. She rolled down her car window as she reached the golf field complex nearing the appointment place, inhaled a deep fresh air ignoring the breeze crumbling her already tidy hair.

She indeed can count on her groups of friends to make less awkward situations even though she never once felt awkward at the fact she's coming to her ex's wedding. They go anywhere together after meeting up from the front door, to the walk across the park, and their table while meeting up the familiar faces of their friends from the past. But even through that, Eris is not blind and dull enough to not realize the difference in their ambiance. As Eris silently eats, she recalls the conversation she had with one of her work colleagues.

"I think it's amazing how you're still that closed with your school friends. How are you keeping up? We have quite a hell hectic life starting from college." Edward, Eris colleagues said as he peeks at the screen of the ever loud Eris group chat once in a while. 

Eris nods in agreement. "I would call myself possessive? As whenever I have the short free time, I will go reach each one of them who also got their free time to the point of picking them up wherever they're so we have the time to hang out." 

Edward claps his hand in amusement. "That's an effort you give. Is it worth it?” Eris nods. Edward keeps poking Eris with other words. He was curious.

“It’s worth it when you need a breather out of your work line.” 

Edward seems to consider, “But I think it won't work in my groups of friends though." He concludes. Eris just shrugs.

.

.

.

_ It’s not much different from yesterday _

_ Same old days, except you’re not here _

_ We were together just up until yesterday _

_ But it’s to the point where it’s scary, same days but no you _

Eris brought out of her reverie as her friends mention her name out in one of their conversations. Eris just nods in a smile, adding some words to their talk, realizing slowly, more of their conversation turns into the topic she doesn't understand. The gap in her existence is getting wider. This familiar atmosphere rarely becomes suffocating for her. Trying to look around for a breather, it's a surprise for Eris to spot Edward. Edward approaches Eris after their eyes accidentally meet.

If Edward was amazed at Eris’  _ friendship _ , Eris was amazed at Edward's  _ loyalty _ . Edwards companionship. Truth to be told, Eris and Edward both got today’s wedding invitation in the shape of the pair groom bride-to-be coming directly to their workplace. While Eris has ended her relationship with her ex long before, just after her college day starts in a good term. The bride admits Edward is one of her inner circle friends from school time and disappears suddenly after college and is uncontactable. So the pair decided, it will be a good choice to reach them out directly to give their invitation. 

"Hello, I'm Edward, Eris’ work colleagues, and friends from the bride side." Edward introduced himself with a knowingly friendly smile. Both Eris and Edwards group of friends exchange a small conversation and after it's just the two of them, Eris finally said her amazement of him coming out of his way on their limited rare time off work and replied with a laugh from Edward himself.

"What's funny?"

“Everything.” Edward continues to laugh. Eris frowned.

Edward finally explained. "It's funny coming out of your mouth."

"Oh well, the groom is indeed my ex-boyfriend but-" Edward stops Eris’s words. 

"That's maybe what my group friends are interested in." Edward shook his head in disagreement as he pointed with his eyes at a group of people using clothes in a similar color of shade as Edward and some currently giving them an eye. Probably giving an extra eye on Eris.

"What I'm interested in is, the group of  _ friends _ you're proud of.” Now Edward eyes searching for the group that just now have been with them, and snide. “I thought they look fine without you.”

Eris bewildered at the words and looked around her, noticing they were gone. She swift her hair behind her ear with a pestered smile. A habit she picked and done whenever she’s speechless. Seems like Edward has realized this habit of Eris as he gives her the knowing friendly smile. The actual fake professional smiles both Edward and Eris were familiar with their line of work. It’s annoyed the whole out of Eris as she gives back a more friendly radiant smile on Edwards.

“Fancy words coming out of your mouth.” Eris defends herself.

Edward annoyingly nods in agreement. The smile suddenly faltered on Edward.

“If you finally get tired of it, you can always reach me.” The words sound teasing, but without the fake smile plastered on his face, Eris can feel the seriousness underlying it.

.

.

.

_ I was calm, I didn't even have regrets _

_ Like people usually do, but hold on _

_ I don't even remember your scent, wait _

_ This perfume smells familiar _

_ When my memories start to come back _

_ I turn my head around and there _

_ You're smiling brightly and coming to me and by your side there's… _

It's a difficult task for Eris to reach back to her groups of friends. It needs her trying to call each of them without an answer until it finally reaches and they tell her their location. And it’s far from her current location. When Eris finally walks in the direction they tell her, she can spot the familiar sight of them. The familiar yet fading memories of them making Eris questioned the weight of Edward’s words. When Eris arrives, her friend reasons their disappearance is to give Eris and his friends some space, and they blatantly get carried away until it's hard for Eris to find them back. Eris nods in understanding with a plastered smile. Of course, she will understand, they have been friends long enough for her to understand their behavior. Even if this time, the usual scents, familiarity, and closeness of her friends weren’t able to reach Eris. Eris blames it on the unusual places they currently hang-out in. As time passed, they decide the current occasion wasn’t enough to be their reunion-hang-out moments. They need to continue this elsewhere while it’s a rare occurrence for them to meet all together. Eris easily agreed. Even if the place they decide is farthest for her to later drives back home, and she currently drives alone. Well, they sometimes don’t open for discussion like this time. Eris followed with a smile nonetheless.

_ All I do is revolve around you _

_ Beyond the fog, I watch you as you continue to smile _

_ Without you or anything _

_ There’s no meaning to my irregular orbit _

_ I’m just going in circles _

With the navigation directed to the decided places, Eris’ drive silently occupied with her mind. The day has turned dark and the moon is currently shining down the dark road of the golf complex until she’s back to the crowded big road. Eris just remembers it’s not been long since she felt this before. The usual comfortable ambiance that now feels ancient.

Eris remembered it all started with one of the groups having different points of view of their life problem. They don’t always have the same opinion, but it never once goes that far to make each of them hold themselves not talking to each other. As they realized, there are two different sides with two unable changed opinions. The ever-busy Eris, not stubbornly favoring any specific side ended up not involved in any of those two.

**_‘It’s better for yourself if you don’t know.’_ **

Eris heard it almost a dozen times from every one of them. She understands and accepted those words are for the best of them. But later, she wonders how many things have she left unknown after the incident. Eris looks back at the pale shining full moon trying to distract herself from her mind.

_ How have you been? I've been well _

_ Rather than my heart that feels like it's about to explode _

_ The temperature of this moment is negative 248 degrees _

They are already in the quarter part of their life, Eris and her friends. They have experienced the dilemma of their first quarter-life, and Eris learned to know better. Rather than a personal relationship that takes a great commitment considering Eris’ personality, and line of work, having a bunch of friends that are always there whenever she needs is a great support system. Thus, after the incident even if her friends rarely met, Eris still goes out of her way to be the ever-knowing, always listening to any of their feuds. Trying to reach on everything when she presents. Yet as time goes, it’s harder to keep on doing what she used to do. Now people mostly share their problems privately. Her group of friends included, and her not included. As Eris has the time to be concerned and be possessive about others, the repeated words always come. Eris holds herself. Then she holds herself until the words they said unconsciously turn into a different shape. Acceptance becomes a feeling of detachment.

**_It’s better for them if they don’t know._ **

A tear unconsciously coming from Eris’ eyes. She just realized the stream when the view of the road was getting blurry. It’s been a long time since Eris has her alone time to consider all those things, just like this. Eris groups of friends that she claimed as her support system, her well-being, everything now becomes questionable. As more of the realization occurred, getting drown in all the emotion and thought, she cursed herself. There’s Eris habit that she hates; difficult to stop whenever she has caught up in a thing. Just like now. The sob can’t stop as she chooses to take the left lane, turn on the hazard, stopping the car. Driving in this condition is a hard tasked.

_ If only I could, I wanted to ask you _

_ Why did you do that back then? Why did you kick me out? _

_ Without a name to myself, I still revolve around you _

_ Our goodbye is colorless, that unchanging color _

Eris doesn’t know how long she’s been there. Looking at the endless crowd of the vehicle it looks just like a second past but as she looks at her car clock, an hour has almost passed. She felt just like falling asleep just now, even though she knows she’s not. Eris looks at her phone, not expecting anything, but feels like she needs to confirm something for her internal push. Eris look at her notification in a glimpse:  _ 0 missed call. _

“Eris, where are you?”

“Are you get lost?”

“Are you going back home?”

“I think she’s back home, just realized this place is that far from her home.”

“Bye”

“Be careful”

“Bye”

Eris close her chats group, ceremoniously know it will ended this way. Eris’ lips pull up into that usual pretentious smile of her. She turned off her navigation and then turned off her phone. Under the moon that fondly felt staring at her, witnessing her changing, she starts to drive home as she played back the song.

_ I still revolve around you _

_ I missed you, I lost you _

_ I’m just going in circles _

_ You erased me, you forgot me _

_ I once belonged in a world under the sun _

_ The song paused, the song stopped _

_ At the heart of the star, there's only an unpleasant layer of a fog _

_ You erased me, you forgot me _

**Author's Note:**

> The italic words are the lyrics of BTS 13430, I picked the translation that most suited to the flow of the story from a few sources. The song briefly about Pluto was not included again as a planet back in 2006. And yes, I kind of altered it into an individual (Eris) who suddenly felt she’s not suited in her group of friends, just like Pluto in the solar system. And Eris got her name as it’s mentioned in the lyric. And Edward just naturally came as I searched for another name similar to Eris.
> 
> This is my first work out of others that I finally posted. Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
